Nintendo:News/New Conduit news!
HVS has released two new PR's detailing their highly anticipated first person shooter The Conduit. One bit of news is sure to get fans extremely excited for the game's online play: *"Don’t Trust Anyone – Up to 16 players simultaneously compete against each other in online Multiplayer, including Deathmatch and Capture the Flag modes. Talk trash using online voice chat through the new WiiSpeak peripheral." Also, HVS' other press release revealed something quite interesting regarding user created control configuration: PRESS RELEASE ---- Hoffman Estates, IL – September 17, 2008 - High Voltage Software, Inc., one of the world’s largest independent video game developers, officially announced today that they are accepting fan-created control mappings for their first-person action shooter, The Conduit. The game will debut exclusively for the Nintendo® Wii™ in the first quarter of 2009. The idea started as a simple conversation within the development team. The team’s Lead Programmer, Ed Federmeyer, suggested the idea of letting gamers themselves offer up some other possibilities and then take the best to build into the game as extra preset controller configurations. “Given how flexible our control scheme code is, and how we’re going to have several pre-set mappings to choose from…” said Federmeyer, “Wouldn’t it be a cool contest to allow gamers to propose schemes and we can take the best and burn them into the game as additional preset control mappings?” “From the start of the project our primary goal has been to make the definitive first person shooter for the Wii, and specifically for core gamers. Asking core gamers for their input is just a logical extension of that rationale,” commented Kerry J. Ganofsky, Chief Executive Officer. The contest rules are simple; using a standard Wii-Remote and Nunchuk combination, fans should send in what control mapping they think would be best for the following functions: 1. Move Forward/Back 2. Strafe Left/Right 3. Jump/Activate 4. Shoot Weapon 5. Target Lock 6. Crouch 7. Reload Weapon 8. Scope/Binocular Mode 9. Switch Between Weapons Carried 10. Switch Between Grenades Carried 11. Pause Menu 12. Swap Between Weapon Carried and Weapon on Ground 13. Equip ASE (All-Seeing-Eye) / Special 14. Aim Reticule/Turn Camera 15. Melee Attack 16. Throw Grenade Fans should also feel free to also suggest Wii-motions (gestures) to trigger actions - just be sure to describe motions thoroughly enough that they are clear to High Voltage Software’s design team. Entries should be sent to Feedback@High-Voltage.com with the subject line of “Conduit Controller Mapping Contest”. Winning entries will be made available for selection through the UI as official controller schemes for The Conduit, with appropriate in-game credit given to their creators. Contest entries must be received prior to November 14, 2008. Entries using duplicate schemes will be awarded based on whichever was received first. Winners grant permission to High Voltage Software (HVS) to use his/her name for professional and promotional purposes. All entries become the property of HVS and under no conditions does HVS promise any financial or monetary compensation to those who enter. Category: News